Z7.7 - Reassigned
by ZachsMind
Summary: The First Slayer leaves Buffy for dead, and Tara has to save her. Faith & Anya run for their lives. Fyoral demons pay Xander a visit.


Reassigned, a Buffy fanfic told in a Teaser & four acts. By Zach Garland  
  
[As of August 3rd, 2002 the fan fiction I've posted to fanfiction.net should be read in the following order:  
  
"House of Mirrors" midseason six, somewhere between "Tabula Rasa" and "Hell's Bells."  
  
"You Slay Me" faux season 7 episode 1 (relatively soon after real season 6 episode 22 "Grave")  
  
"As You Know It" faux season 7 episode 2  
  
"Unrest" faux season 7 episode 3 (with shades of sequel to real season 4 episode 22 "Restless")  
  
"Kulmari" faux season 7 episode 4  
  
"All the King's Horses" faux season 7 episode 5  
  
"Agitated" faux season 7 episode 6  
  
"Reassigned" faux season 7 episode 7  
  
This piece is rated PG but there's really nothing in it that couldn't be pulled off in prime time tv. This is a rough draft. If you have any questions or comments feel free to write to zachsmind@yahoo.com. The basic gist of the plot is that Faith's vengeance wish causes an upset with The First Slayer, risking the end of the Slayer line.]  
  
TEASER  
  
Scene: Exterior. Night. Cemetary. Over their heads BOOM SHOT. They're all just outside the hole that The First Slayer dug in the previous episode using Buffy's body. Buffy is now laying on her back unconscious. Xander is closest to her. He's performing CPR. Giles is assisting. Spike is holding Dawn back and trying to soothe her. She's trying to rush to Buffy's side but Giles is nonverbally warding her off and instructing Spike to keep her back. Clem is moving in to stand between Dawn & Giles. Tara-In-Willow is standing alone, watching the panorama as if she's in shock.  
  
We don't hear their voices. If possible, we hear only silence at first as we see this display. After a few seconds, we hear Tara's voice over the video. Willow's lips are not moving.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) My name was Tara Maclay. I am now a spirit without a body. My body is gone.  
  
Camera cuts to slo mo varied shots of the panorama, visually exploring the situation. First camera angle is Dawn with Clem partially obscuring her from the camera, and Spike's behind Dawn holding her back. She's fighting to push Clem away and get to her sister, but Clem puts up an arm to assist Spike in holding her back.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) I don't know where it is. The First Slayer dug for it like a dog digs for a bone, but it was already gone. Somebody took it. Then The First Slayer was taken, leaving Buffy to die. I was once a mere human who had practiced magic under the tutelage of my mother my entire life.  
  
Camera cuts to close up of Willow looking in shock at the display. We're still in slo mo.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) Until she met her end. However, I've learned that there is no real end for any of us. While I lived, I met a woman named Willow who took me outside of myself and made me feel special.  
  
We're still in slo mo. Camera cuts to show a medium shot of Xander & Giles on top of Buffy. Xander's giving mouth-to-mouth & checking for her breathing. Giles is pumping her rib cage slightly trying to massage the heart. They're both determined but frightened. We might see the legs of Dawn, Clem and Spike in the background struggling.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) She had only been practicing magic for a few years but had far surpassed my abilities. I was so in awe of her. I love her so much, and I always will. But I'm about to begin to learn why Willow is more magically powerful than me.  
  
We're still in slo mo. Camera cuts to show close up of Xander. He's got Buffy's nose pinched in his fingers and is still giving mouth to mouth. He pulls away and rears back as if he gives a primal scream of despair.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) As my mom might say, Willow's been drinkin' from the wrong side of the cow.  
  
The image of Xander reared back with his face up towards the heavens goes white, and in it's place is a quick dissolve to Tara.  
  
Her lips do not move. She looks right at the camera. There is no background behind her besides white. At first we get an upper body shot but the camera slowly zooms towards her face. She's wearing something in character but not an inch of white or black in the clothing. Perhaps earthtones. A little conservative and subdued but it should be the sort of thing we'd seen her wear when she was alive. This is not a glamour shot but it's also not a static shot. It's a complimentary neutral shot of Tara. It should show that she's the same old Tara we know and love but at the same time she's something completely different.  
  
She moves slightly, as if she's telepathically thinking these words to the audience, but her lips do not move.  
  
TARA: (Voice Over) Mom said something else to me. She said that now, I no longer need spells. I AM magic now. I'm about to find out what she meant by that.  
  
The camera pans past her face to reveal nothing but white.  
  
Camera fast cuts to next scene, and suddenly we get hit with the sound effects of a busy emergency room in a hospital.  
  
Scene: Internal. Night. Emergency Room of Sunnydale General Hospital. Camera angle starts by looking at the glass, electric-eye, sliding, double doors which are opening as the Scoobies enter with great emotion and determination. Spike is carrying Buffy's body. Giles & Xander are flanking him. They're moving as fast as they can. The sliding doors can't slide open fast enough for them. Willow and Dawn are hot on their heels. Clem is NOT in this scene. Let's just assume for now he doesn't like crowds.  
  
Almost as soon as they enter the room they're demanding attention. Xander rushes at an intern for an empty gurney that the intern was moving somewhere. The intern resists but Xander just ignores him. As soon as Xander has the gurney, Spike places Buffy's limp body on it. Giles grabs the head end of the gurney and starts pushing her further into the hospital. The others follow.  
  
Spike grabs the resisting intern.  
  
SPIKE: You a doctor?  
  
INTERN: N-n-n-no-  
  
SPIKE: Git a doctor!  
  
He pushes the intern towards a group of people who look like they might be doctors.  
  
Camera cuts to OTS shot of Giles. A black woman in a white doctor lab coat stops the gurney at its foot, hampering Giles' progress of pushing it forward.  
  
DOCTOR: You mind? You can't just barge in here-  
  
GILES: (referring to Buffy) This woman requires immediate medical attention. (he makes his way around the gurney)  
  
DOCTOR: (uses one hand to indicate all the other patients in the emergency room) Take a number.  
  
GILES: (RIPPER mode. He gets within intimidating range of the doctor) This woman has experienced cardiac arrest and she ceased breathing for approximately ninety seconds-  
  
XANDER: --we performed CPR but she's weak and-  
  
GILES: --I don't care if the Queen of England is in this emergency room you will treat this woman! NOW.  
  
The doctor checks quickly for vitals. She takes the gurney from Giles and starts moving.  
  
DOCTOR: (loudly to other medical professionals within earshot) Okay gang we got a live one here! Is bay eight free?  
  
NURSE: (off camera) No.  
  
DOCTOR: Well MAKE it free! I got no pulse! I need a [RESEARCH MEDICAL JARGON] stat!  
  
We do not follow the doctor and the gurney, but we do see a half dozen or so people with lab coats follow behind the doctor as the gurney and Buffy is wheeled off camera.  
  
We're left with the Scoobies. Exhausted. Uncertain. Crying or trying not to cry. Standing behind in the emergency room helpless and lost. Looking off after their friend, and holding one another.  
  
SPIKE: I still don't understand why you insisted we bring her here, Watcher. It's not like hospital has been any use to our Buffy before.  
  
GILES: In six years of Slayer training, I've never been capable of harming a hair on her head. While performing CPR on her to get her heart beating, (he looks at his hands) I cracked a rib.  
  
The other Scoobies all look at him, disbelieving.  
  
END SCENE  
  
WOLF HOWLS. OPEN CREDITS.  
  
ACT I  
  
Scene: Exterior. Day. A beach in Miami Florida. Faith and Anya are reclining in lawnchairs, dressed in bikinis. Anya has taken the time to dye her hair. It is now the same color as Faith's. They look like sisters now. Both are sipping from coconuts with long straws and flowers. They're laughing. They're enjoying themselves.  
  
A woman is with them. She's wearing normal casual attire. Maybe blue jeans and a T-shirt. She has a small dog on a leash and is thanking Faith & Anya profusely. They're laughing and are being gracious in accepting her thanks. The woman leaves with her dog on the leash. The two of them look off after her, then look at one another, and laugh again.  
  
FAITH: Aww man that was great! I wish I had your gig!  
  
ANYA: All I did was fulfill her wish.  
  
FAITH: And she's the happiest girl in the world.  
  
ANYA: We aim to please! (takes a sip)  
  
FAITH: You turned her boyfriend into a dog!  
  
ANYA: That was her wish!  
  
They laugh again, they inhale together. They sigh and look out over the world which is now their playground.  
  
ANYA: It leaves me kinda hollow though.  
  
FAITH: Oh don't worry about feeling hollow. I used to get that. It goes away with time. We just have to kill some vamps or something. We haven't killed anything since England, and I need my exercise.  
  
ANYA: Little chance of finding vampires in Miami.  
  
FAITH: Yeah this place blows for vamp hunting. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some demons.  
  
Anya looks at her sharply.  
  
FAITH: Y'know. The bad kind.  
  
Anyanka accepts that. She smiles a bit at Faith, then Anya suddenly sits up and gets in a lotus position. She attempts to concentrate in a humorously forced meditation kinda stance, with her fingers massaging her temples and her face all squoonched up. Her eyes are closed.  
  
Pause.  
  
FAITH: Trying to sense scorned women again?  
  
ANYA: (still meditating) Yeah. Slow day. There's usually at least a dozen scorned women in the northern hemisphere at any given moment. The pickings are real slim right now.  
  
Pause.  
  
FAITH: Any luck?  
  
ANYA: Faith!  
  
FAITH: Sorry, Ay. I'll shut up.  
  
Pause. Faith then sits up and looks at Anya, trying to get a hint that Anya finds something before Anya realizes she finds something. Anya can sorta feel Faith's eyes on her.  
  
ANYA: Faith!  
  
FAITH: Sorry! You'd think there'd be a whole swarm of scorned women in Sunnydale.  
  
ANYA: Or at least somewhere on the West Coast. We could drive the rest of the way if I could only teleport us sorta close.  
  
FAITH: I still say you should let me hotwire a car.  
  
ANYA: Driving would take too long.  
  
FAITH: Just as well. I like taking in the rays. Been cooped up inside jails too long.  
  
ANYA: Lemme concentrate.  
  
Faith shrugs and leans back, sunning herself. D'Hoffryn's caddy buddy from last episode walks up to them. He takes his hat off and bows before Anyanka. This is Farklane.  
  
FARKLANE: Good afternoon ladies.  
  
FAITH: Hey! You're in my sun!  
  
ANYA: Oh Farklane, it's you.  
  
FARKLANE: Please Anya call me Frank among the locals.  
  
ANYA: Look "Frank" I've had a busy few days. I been doing my job.  
  
FAITH: Bug off!  
  
FARKLANE: I'm here on business.  
  
ANYA: (leans back) I'm taking a break.  
  
FAITH: (to Anya) Want I should beat him up?  
  
Anya shakes her head at Faith.  
  
ANYA: (to Farklane) Besides I'm thinking of putting in my two weeks.  
  
FAITH: (laughs) Wait a minute, is this yer boss? That D'Hoffryn guy you were talking about?  
  
ANYA: Naw this is "Frank" he's one of D'Hoffryn's lackeys.  
  
FARKLANE: (chuckles) You're quitting?  
  
ANYA: Well maybe I'll take a sabbatical. I got a new gig now.  
  
FARKLANE: If you mean your Slayer 'duties' that's precisely what brings me here. D'Hoffryn has asked me to collect on your debt.  
  
ANYA: Excuse me?  
  
FARKLANE: Your time's up, Anya.  
  
ANYA: My time's not up. I'm a vengeance demon. We live forever.  
  
FARKLANE: D'Hoffryn wishes to collect what's rightfully his. Your soul. If you'll just follow me please?  
  
ANYA: Not on your life!  
  
FARKLANE: It's not my life that is at issue here.  
  
FAITH: (to Anya) NOW you want I should rough him up?  
  
Anya nods. Faith jumps up and Anya steps in beside her.  
  
FAITH: If you're threatening anyone you've chosen the wrong people to mess with.  
  
ANYA: Right! What she said!  
  
FARKLANE: I'm not threatening anything. I'm collecting.  
  
FAITH: I didn't just fall outta the womb an hour ago Frankie. You're threatening to take Anya's soul.  
  
FARKLANE: It has been D'Hoffryn's property since the year of your lord eight hundred and sixty-seven. Anyanka signed a contract. D'Hoffryn just let her hold her soul for a millennium while she conducted business for him, because it was to his benefit. That time is now at an end.  
  
ANYA: This wasn't part of the deal!  
  
A scroll of parchment magically appears in Farklane's hands. He unfolds it as he speaks.  
  
FARKLANE: Yes it was Anyanka or did you not bother to read the fine print when D'Hoffryn made you a vengeance demon?  
  
ANYA: I did too read the fine print and it said until I was no longer of any use to him. I'm more useful to him now than ever before!  
  
FAITH: Yeah! She's a vampire slayer! Just like me!  
  
FARKLANE: And you can feel free to come along too if you like, since you're now also D'Hoffryn's property.  
  
ANYA: What do you mean?  
  
FARKLANE: Anya, you and anyone for whom you fulfilled wishes for, all your souls now belong to D'Hoffryn. That's how it works. You fulfill a wish in return for the wisher's soul. We've collected just about everybody.  
  
Farklane motions off camera.  
  
Camera cuts to show the woman who just left Anya & Faith with her exboyfriend as a puppy dog. She's now being held fast by two Fyorarl demons in Bermuda shorts and sunglasses. The Fyoral demons and their captives walk up to Farklane.  
  
FARKLANE: Of course there's a few stragglers. One lass named Cordelia Chase is on your list but has apparently already become part demon under a different agreement with someone else. D'Hoffryn will probably settle that one through litigation out of court. It's a complicated mess.  
  
ANYA: Well if he just wants us to do a few things for him as Vampire Slayers just give us the word.  
  
FAITH: Yeah! I just got out of incarceration! I ain't goin' back!  
  
FARKLANE: Anya you have no concept of the big picture here. You are of better use to D'Hoffryn now dead than alive.  
  
ANYA: How can that be possible?  
  
FARKLANE: The vampire slayer's powers are now in you. When a previous Slayer dies, the essence of the First Slayer makes a new home somewhere else. When you made that vengeance wish for Faith, giving her among other things the ability to choose who gets to be the next slayer, and she chose you, the First Slayer entered you. So now D'Hoffryn can collect the soul of The First Slayer, but only if you're dead.  
  
FAITH: (trying to fake Farklane out) Oh! Well! Since you put it that way of course we'll cooperate!  
  
ANYA: What?  
  
FAITH: (quiet. To Anya) run!  
  
Anya runs. Faith steps on Farklane's foot and knees him in the groin. This does more damage to Faith than it does to Farklane, who laughs at her.  
  
FARKLANE: Some Slayer you are.  
  
Farklane proceeds to kick Faith's ass. He also instructs the Fyoral demons to go after Anya. One of the demons knocks the girl out and the puppy dog starts licking the unconscious girl's face.  
  
The results of the battle between Faith & Farklane leave Faith more than a little scuffed and bloodied. She tries a few punches but doesn't seem to have any Slayer powers. When she figures that out she makes a break for it the way Anya went, but quickly discovers Anya fighting the two Fyoral demons who are getting their butts kicked by Anya. Apparently Anya still has Slayer powers.  
  
FAITH: (in pain) I-I don't understand.  
  
ANYA: Faith! Gimme a hand here!  
  
FAITH: I can't!  
  
ANYA: Sure you can! Just punch and kick!  
  
Anya successfully takes down one of the Fyoral demons and starts to finish off the second one.  
  
FAITH: It's not working! I'm.. broken!  
  
Anya looks over at Faith and sees her condition.  
  
ANYA: What? I don't understand.  
  
The Fyoral demon punches her in the face. Anya's a bit stunned but then just pissed off, and she makes quick work of him, leaving him in a heap on top of the first one.  
  
Farklane, carrying the girl with her dog in tow, follow after Anya & Faith, who run. Farklane kicks one of his Fyoral demons awake.  
  
FARKLANE: (to his goons) Quickly! After them!  
  
There's a chase. Anya & Faith make some distance but not much. Then Faith falls, exhausted. Anya stops to help her back up.  
  
ANYA: Can you run?  
  
FAITH: I can barely walk!  
  
A few shots here. Anya looks at the situation. The Fyoral demons are fast approaching them. Anya kicks one Fyoral demon in the stomach knocking the wind out of his sails, then she pummels the other one in the face several times. Farklane hangs back with the unconscious girl and the exboyfriend dog. Faith manages to push the doubled over Fyoral demon off his feet but it takes a lot of effort on her part. Anya grabs Faith by the arm and they make a break for it.  
  
Farklane walks up to the two demons that Anya just beat up. He kills the girl by breaking her neck with one quick stroke, then pats one of the Fyoral demons on the shoulder.  
  
FYORAL: .Sorry.  
  
FARKLANE: Oh don't worry old friend.  
  
Farklane hands the puppy dog to the Fyoral demon who just sorta looks at it curiously.  
  
FARKLANE: They can't get far. It's a small planet.  
  
END SCENE  
  
Scene: Anytime. Anywhen. Doesn't really matter here.  
  
Camera starts with a close up of Buffy's face, focusing on her closed eyes. She opens them. The camera pulls back to reveal her standing in a place of nothing but white. Like with Tara before, Buffy's dressed in a conservative but characteristically subtle manner. She looks around. She sees nothing but white. Her voice echoes when she calls out but not when she talks normally.  
  
BUFFY: (calling out) Hello! Is anyone there?! Where am I!?  
  
There is no answer. Buffy walks around and when she does so, she gets smaller or larger in relation to us but it's impossible to discern anything other than white all around her.  
  
Eventually she sees what appears to be a dark colored speck in the distance. She begins walking towards it. As she does so the speck increases in size very quickly. We soon are able to make out that the speck is actually the human forms of her mother Joyce, and the fallen vampire slayer Kendra. They both stand before her after a few seconds of zooming towards her. However, the relation or relative speed of their approach to her does not match the slow walking pace Buffy was going, and both Kendra & Joyce have been standing still waiting patiently. The special effect should give the indication that distance has no meaning here.  
  
JOYCE: Welcome back honey.  
  
KENDRA: We've been expecting you.  
  
BUFFY: Muh- M-Mom?  
  
Buffy & Joyce embrace. While hugging her mom, Buffy and Kendra shake hands warmly.  
  
JOYCE: Oh how I've missed you!  
  
Buffy briefly breaks the embrace from her mom and goes to embrace Kendra happily. But Kendra backs away.  
  
BUFFY: Oh wait. I forgot.  
  
KENDRA: (smiling) I don't hug.  
  
BUFFY: (pause. Buffy hugs Kendra) You do now.  
  
Kendra doesn't resist. It's a bit awkward but she returns the hug politely. Fighting back tears. Trying to maintain her composure.  
  
BUFFY: (breaking from the hug) Ooh it's so good to see both of you!  
  
JOYCE: It's good to be seen! There are many others who want to see you too.  
  
BUFFY: You said welcome back? I don't understand. Have I been here before?  
  
KENDRA: Third time's the charm, yes?  
  
BUFFY: Third time?  
  
JOYCE: (hugs Buffy again) Ooh I'm so very proud of you! I understand everything now! How important you are. All the lives you've touched. All the good you've done! Oh! My dear sweet Buffy!  
  
Close up of Buffy still embracing her mother, her face resting on her mother's shoulders. Tears coming to her eyes. Smiling as if the entire weight of the world has suddenly been taken off her shoulders.  
  
BUFFY: I'm.. I'm back? Where's Granny Sommers?  
  
GRANNY: (voice off camera) I'm over here pumpkin!  
  
Buffy inhales in gleeful shock as her eyes lock on the image of her paternal grandmother (still off camera). Buffy's never been happier.  
  
END SCENE. COMMERCIAL BREAK.  
  
ACT II  
  
Scene: Internal. Sunrise. The hospital. A waiting area. In the background we see Giles on a payphone, holding the infernal phone card. (he really should get a cellphone, eh?) Xander and Dawn are talking. Spike is nowhere to be seen. In the foreground, Willow is alone with her thoughts. Her eyes are wide open. We see still moist streaks of tears down her cheeks but her face is unemotional. During this opening dialogue, though Xander & Dawn are the focus, we never leave Willow's face.  
  
XANDER: Thank God he left. I thought he'd never go.  
  
DAWN: Spike cares as much as the rest of us Xander!  
  
XANDER: Yeah he gets a chip and a soul and everybody forgets the bad stuff. He almost killed me. He almost killed Willow. Oh but that was just a few years ago! We should learn to forgive and forget, right?  
  
DAWN: (crying) Will you just stop hating him just once! This isn't the time!  
  
XANDER: Oh look. Dawn. I'm sorry.  
  
He goes to comfort her. The camera pans until they're out of the shot and we're looking more directly on Willow's face. Suddenly her mouth falls agape and the camera zooms out to show her sitting with her hands in her lap and a tissue in her hands. Standing in front of her now is Tara and Tara's mother. Willow slowly looks up at them, as her eyes try to focus on air molecules. She can sense they're there, but she can't see them. Tara & her mother look a little different from the others in the room. Perhaps it is something as subtle as a different light source on the two of them, as if their part of this shot is done in front of a blue screen and then superimposed over the hospital shot. Some extra walks by and through them, but Willow isn't looking at the extra. She's trying to see and hear Tara.  
  
MOM: Hello dear.  
  
TARA: Mom? Why'd you pull me out of Willow's body?  
  
MOM: I don't have much time dear. I had to sneak away.  
  
TARA: Sneak away from where?  
  
Camera cuts to show a moderate close up (different angle from before) of Willow looking at Tara.  
  
MOM: Listen, honey. Listen carefully. They didn't tell me everything the last time we spoke. They told me that you were reassigned but I thought it was to a new baby. Like you were going to start over with a new life.  
  
Camera cuts to show just Tara & her mom, about waist up or higher. Willow is below them, still sitting. She's out of the shot. Perhaps camera cuts to an OTS of either Tara's mom or Tara. We don't see Willow for several seconds but she's still there.  
  
TARA: Like reincarnation?  
  
MOM: Well not exactly. You're in your second.  
  
TARA: What does that mean? I'm in my second?  
  
Mom puts her arm around Tara and walks her away from the others for a few steps.  
  
MOM: Honey listen to me.  
  
TARA: Okay.  
  
MOM: You're not here for Willow.  
  
TARA: But Willow needs me! I need her!  
  
MOM: It's too late for Willow.  
  
TARA: What do you mean?  
  
MOM: Willow is a dear and I know you love her, but she made her decision a long time ago. I think before you even met her. Now try to understand. I taught you how to use magic cleanly and responsibly. Good magic. Willow didn't have a mother who understood magic the way I do. A mother to walk her through the first steps of exploring magic like you did.  
  
TARA: Then let me help her!  
  
MOM: You did all you could dear. It's not your fault.  
  
TARA: I can't give up on her!  
  
MOM: You must, dear. You've been reassigned.  
  
TARA: You keep saying that! What does it mean?  
  
MOM: Dear. Look.  
  
Tara's mom gestures towards where Willow is sitting, indicating for Tara to look at her.  
  
Camera cuts to Willow. She's sitting in the same position she was sitting in when we last saw her. Her hands are in her lap and she's holding a tissue. However, she's now dressed as Dark Willow, complete with the veins and everything. The look on her face though has not changed. Her mouth is still slightly agape, and she's looking up at Tara concernedly.  
  
TARA: Oh my God.  
  
WILLOW: What? Tara? What's wrong?  
  
Camera cuts to show the room from Xander's point of view. He turns away from talking to Dawn and looks at Willow. Willow does not appear as Dark Willow in this shot. She's looking up at air. Xander can't see Tara or Tara's Mom.  
  
XANDER: Willow? Uh, Tara? You guys okay?  
  
WILLOW: (turns to look at Xander) What?  
  
DAWN: (to Willow) What's wrong with Tara?  
  
Camera cuts back to front view of Willow with tissue in her lap. She looks around. She looks sad.  
  
WILLOW: I-I don't know. I don't. Tara? Tara!  
  
Willow starts getting scared. Xander & Dawn cross over to her comfortingly.  
  
DAWN: She's still in there. In you.  
  
WILLOW: No! (she starts crying again) No she's not! I don't feel her anymore!  
  
Both Xander and Dawn hug and console her as she has a mild shaking nervous breakdown.  
  
WILLOW: (barely discernable in the sobs) I've lost her again!  
  
Camera cuts to show Tara & Tara's Mom again. Xander, Dawn & Willow are in the background. Dawn & Xander are comforting Willow. Willow's dressed as Dark Willow in this shot.  
  
TARA: But! But she went to England! They fixed her! She's not like that anymore.  
  
MOM: Hon, it breaks my heart, but this isn't something that can be fixed. It's a decision she's made.  
  
TARA: But Mom! She's good! I know it. Deep down inside. I've felt the good in her!  
  
MOM: Sweetie. Sometimes bad things happen to good people.  
  
TARA: At least let me go say goodbye to her!  
  
MOM: NO! You can't save everyone.  
  
TARA: I don't wanna save everyone. I just want her!  
  
MOM: (a little more stern, like a mom would be) You're not here for her.  
  
TARA: You don't like her! I knew you'd be like this!  
  
MOM: Now stop that right now. You know me! You know I would NEVER be like that. I know you love Willow and I know Willow loves you. If I could do something I would but..  
  
Mom seems distracted, like she hears some kind of news from some unknown source which Tara and we are not privy to. Suddenly she hugs her daughter tightly.  
  
MOM: Dear I'm running out of time. You're not here for Willow. Face that. Accept it.  
  
TARA: Then why am I here if not to be happy with the woman I love?!  
  
They're still hugging. Mom's fading.  
  
MOM: Remember what I told you. You don't need spells anymore. You are magic. You've always been magic.  
  
TARA: What do you mean?  
  
MOM: You're not here for Willow dear. You're here for.  
  
She fades out before she can finish the sentence. Tara's embrace of her mother becomes an embrace of herself, as she wraps her arms around herself in cold solace and looks distantly at her friends. She still sees Willow as Dark Willow. She also sees Dawn glowing green slightly. Xander is normal in the shot. Through the tears, Tara blinks her eyes and tries to fight it, but she can no longer see Willow as the sweet woman she fell in love with. Now she only sees the vengeance and hatred deep inside her truest love. It tears Tara up inside.  
  
Camera cuts to show Giles in the foreground. In the background we still see Tara, but the camera lense is focusing on Giles so she's just a blur to us now.  
  
Giles is listening intently to the phone. He's in that state of mind that some men know, where he wants to cry but he can't. He's just too emotionally overcome.  
  
GILES: (into phone) Yes. ..Certainly. .I'll get everything ready. Thank you for telling me. Okay. Bye.  
  
He hangs up the phone. Camera pans around him and follows him as he walks towards Xander, Dawn & Willow. Tara's no longer seen in the rest of this shot. As he crosses over, Giles takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
He stops in front of them. He goes to speak. He stops. He tries to speak again.  
  
Camera cuts to show us all four of them now. Giles standing before the three of them who are sitting, Xander & Dawn flanking Willow who's between them.  
  
XANDER: Spit it out man. Don't tell me it's more bad news.  
  
GILES: (exhales. He's trying to find the words) The Watcher's Council Headquarters is.  
  
DAWN: Tara's gone.  
  
GILES: (reacts to this. It pulls him out of his bad news for a minute) Oh dear, Willow I'm so sorry.  
  
WILLOW: (blows up. Crosses to Giles) SORRY! Everybody's sorry! I want her back! (falls into his arms sobbing)  
  
There's a moment here. Giles is overwrought with his own emotions, and coupled with Willow's, it threatens to break him. We see a single tear from his eyes. He attempts to remain composed, but empathic.  
  
GILES: Perhaps she stepped away to do something but will return.  
  
DAWN: I don't know if I can take anymore of this. Buffy's dying. Tara's missing. I mean both her spirit and her body. Willow's unhappy. Anya's who knows where. Spike's acting.. weird! And I gotta go back to school!  
  
XANDER: (noticing Giles is still upset) Pull a seat, Giles. Birds of a feather and all that, y'know?  
  
GILES: I-I have to go.  
  
XANDER: What? Now? You can't leave now!  
  
GILES: I must. I was just speaking with Quentin. He's on his way here. They're all on their way here.  
  
WILLOW: All? The Watcher's Council?  
  
XANDER: Just what we need.  
  
GILES: We're initiating secondary protocols. The Council's moving here.  
  
DAWN: Here? Where?  
  
XANDER: Could you ask them to make a visit later? We're not exactly at our best right now. I mean our Slayer's down.  
  
Giles breaks away from Willow and goes for a chair. He simply can't hold it in any longer.  
  
GILES: Oh dear God. I can't believe it. The Watcher's Central Headquarters in England has been destroyed. They think it was a bomb. The police are assuming it was a terrorist bombing which basically means they haven't a clue.  
  
XANDER: As usual.  
  
DAWN: Xander! Sympathy mode?  
  
XANDER: Look I'm exhausted! I been up all night. All my sympathy and empathy and everything's going to Buffy and Tara right now. People I love. People I care about. I don't have anything left. (looks at his watch) And I'm due at work in an hour! Christ!  
  
Xander stands up and crosses to the payphone, gets there and then remembers he has a cellphone. He uses it to call work.  
  
GILES: Quentin fears it has something to do with Faith.  
  
WILLOW: F-Faith?  
  
DAWN: But why do you have to go?  
  
GILES: The contingency plan in a situation like this is to shift all headquarter responsibilities to a new location. In this case it's here, and all members of the Council must report in immediately. I've been instructed to find a safehouse and prepare for their arrival.  
  
DAWN: But Buffy needs you here.  
  
GILES: I have no choice. It's my duty.  
  
Camera cuts to Xander on the cellphone.  
  
XANDER: Sure boss... No. Really I'm fine... We don't know what happened to her. Her heart just stopped and we brought her straight here... Thank you for understanding.  
  
Xander hangs up the phone.  
  
XANDER: (to group) I gotta day off. Bereavement leave, but if anyone asks? Buffy's my cousin now, okay?  
  
Dawn rushes up to Xander and hugs him.  
  
DAWN: Giles is leaving.  
  
XANDER: Leaving? (to Giles) You're a Watcher! Maybe this isn't my job but holding vigil over your Slayer is definitely your job.  
  
GILES: The Watcher's Council is coming here, Xander. Everyone. All operatives are to report in here within the next 72 hours, and I have to prepare a place for them.  
  
DAWN: (repeating herself. More adamant) But Buffy needs you here!  
  
XANDER: Well it's about damn time.  
  
GILES: What?  
  
XANDER: Alright. I'm sorry to hear the Watcher's lost their headquarter place in England, but they should have moved here seven years ago when we found out about the HellMouth. Or at least two years ago when we went up against Glory.  
  
Giles crosses to Xander and lowers his voice bitingly.  
  
GILES: (dryly sarcastic) Perhaps you should raise your voice Xander, I don't think everyone in this hospital has heard you!  
  
XANDER: For a Watcher you're pretty damned blind! High school graduation four years ago we had to tell the entire senior class, most of them had already figured out before then how special Buffy was! This isn't a secret, Giles! In fact I'm beginning to think it's this keeping the whole thing a secret that HELPS the bad guys win.  
  
GILES: You're upset! We're all upset but this is not the time to make such rash decisions! We've done things this way since the dawn of mankind.  
  
XANDER: Yeah! And the bad guys are still winning. Maybe we should stop doing what lets them win. Maybe we should stop playing by their rules. I don't like having those Watcher guys around nosing in on everything, but if you gotta do this. Then we gotta do this. And we're gonna do it on OUR terms.  
  
GILES: Xander this isn't the time for political platitudes.  
  
XANDER: Who has been Buffy's Watchers for the past seven years? You. Me. Dawn. Willow. WE are her Watcher's Council. It's been that way since the beginning. If they're coming here, the gloves come off. YOU are in charge.  
  
GILES: It doesn't work that way.  
  
XANDER: It does now. Our Buffy is dying in there. Again. I'm tired of feeling this way. Hey the alarm has sounded and it's all hands on deck. You go show them how it's done. I'll keep the home fires burning over here.  
  
GILES: I'm counting on you.  
  
XANDER: And I'm counting on you.  
  
Pause. Xander & Giles have a brief, meaningful staring contest.  
  
GILES: Alright. (Giles turns to go. Then stops.) Now I know what the First Slayer meant.  
  
XANDER: By what?  
  
GILES: The Sumerian word Shulleg does suit you.  
  
Giles smiles. Xander smiles back. Giles exits.  
  
Camera cuts to show us Tara. She's looking through a glass wall in the hospital. She's looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy's got tubes and wires and all kinds of doodads hooked up to her. We overhear some medical personel referring to her in scientific terms but the audience basically gets the gist that she's a vegetable. One of the medical people asks who's going to speak with the family. We hear the voice of the black woman doctor who confronted Giles at the beginning of the episode.  
  
DOCTOR: I'll do it. She's my case.  
  
Tara walks through the glass wall, and through some machinery. She stands by Buffy's bed. We get a closer shot of Buffy. The equipment is breathing for her. Her heart rate is faint. She's in real bad shape.  
  
Tara tries to hold Buffy's hand but her hand goes through Buffy of course. When it does we hear a strange airy sound, like a large empty cavern. Like wind. She does it again. It happens again.  
  
TARA: (looks around) Buffy? Buffy, where did you go...? This isn't right. You're not in here. I mean your spirit. BUFFY!? Buffy speak to me! If it's your time I'll help you! I'll show you the way! .Well maybe I'm not the best guide. (she laughs at herself) I mean I don't really know the way. Maybe you already went? Buffy?  
  
MOM: (voice over. Echo.) You're not here for Willow. You ARE magic now.  
  
Close up of Tara as the realization dawns on her. She now thinks she's been reassigned to be Buffy.  
  
Close up of Buffy who's dead to the world.  
  
Camera cuts back to Tara. She gathers up all her courage. She gets scared. She gathers her courage again and decides to go for it. We see her move towards Buffy on the bed. Camera shows her leave the camera but we don't actually see what happens.  
  
Camera cuts to back to the waiting room as the Doctor enters. Xander, Dawn and Willow cross to greet her.  
  
XANDER: Give it to us straight Doc. We're expecting the worst so you really can't surprise us.  
  
DAWN: We've sorta been through this before.  
  
DOCTOR: To be honest we have no explanation as to why. Preliminary examination indicates there's absolutely nothing wrong with her. There is a bruised rib but that was done during resusitation. It couldn't have caused her condition. There was dirt under her fingernails.?  
  
The three of them kinda shrug at this innocently.  
  
DOCTOR: However her heart's faint and we've got her on a respirator because we can't keep her breathing steady.  
  
XANDER: So basically what you're saying is she's a vegetable.  
  
DOCTOR: We don't call it that.  
  
XANDER: Look I gave her CPR. Seven years ago I gave her CPR and she was alive and kicking. On her own.  
  
DOCTOR: She has a history of this condition?  
  
WILLOW: Xander, ixnay!  
  
DOCTOR: Look if she has fallen into a coma before and come back I need to know. It can help me treat her now-  
  
DAWN: Coma? Vegetable? My sister's in a coma?  
  
WILLOW: Dawnie!  
  
DAWN: Don't Dawnie me! (to Doctor) When can I see her?  
  
DOCTOR: Right now we have her in intensive care. It's very touch and go. We're doing everything we can but I have to be honest with you. Having people around her right now is only going to make things worse. She needs bedrest.  
  
DAWN: She needs her sister! I will tear this place apart room by room if I have to to find her.  
  
DOCTOR: Miss-  
  
DAWN: I WANT MY SISTER!  
  
The nurse approaches the doctor.  
  
NURSE: We need you in bay eight.  
  
DOCTOR: There's been a change?  
  
NURSE: You have to come see this.  
  
Camera cuts to ICU. From the perspective of the bed. We're looking at the door. The doctor rushes in. There's a couple other medical personel already in the room. It appears there's been some mild struggle but the interns are now leaving the room, washing their hands of the situation. Behind the doctor, Xander, Willow and Dawn rush into the room. All four of them look off camera stunned.  
  
Camera cuts to show the view from the front door looking at the bed. Buffy's on her feet. She pulls the tube out of her throat, which hurts. She gags a bit but manages. She coughs for a moment. She rips the tubes and wires off of her.  
  
BUFFY: (raspy) Thanks Doc. I feel much better now. You're a miracle worker. Let's go guys.  
  
Buffy crosses past the doctor and exits the room with her friends. The doctor turns around and looks off after them, speechless.  
  
Camera cuts to the hallway as the four of them exit the hospital as fast as they can walk.  
  
WILLOW: But what? How?  
  
BUFFY: (her voice is still raspy) Tara worked her magic! I'm fine!  
  
WILLOW: Tara saved you?  
  
(Buffy nods. It hurts for her to talk, like acute tonsillitis)  
  
XANDER: Giles was afraid you lost your slayer powers.  
  
BUFFY: Well you know Giles.  
  
DAWN: He's such a worry wart.  
  
XANDER: He's gone.  
  
BUFFY: Gone?  
  
XANDER: I'll explain later.  
  
BUFFY: Right. Getting out of here before soon is my idea of a good thing right now.  
  
DAWN: Buffy your voice.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah I had to pull that PVC pipe out of my throat. But I'm okay Dawnie.  
  
DAWN: Does it hurt?  
  
BUFFY: (smiles at her) Nothing a little ice cream can't fix. Whaddaya you guys say?  
  
XANDER: Ice cream? After all that's happened you're thinking ice cream?  
  
WILLOW: For her throat.  
  
They exit the hospital. As they do so, Xander & Dawn keep walking. However, both Willow and Buffy stop and stare ahead. This is by the way Tara-In- Buffy, but there should be no indication of that to her friends. However the director may opt to allow the audience in on it visually if he'd like. It's not important to keep it a secret from the audience.  
  
One possible way is to keep in mind that when we're looking from Tara-In- Buffy's point of view, Willow should always look like Dark Willow. Not in demeanor but in appearance. However, this may further confuse the audience.  
  
Camera cuts to show three Fyoral demons trying to blend in as civilians. They're wearing civilian clothes. Sort of.  
  
BUFFY: You see what I see?  
  
WILLOW: Yeah. But how are you seeing it?  
  
Xander & Dawn stop and turn around to face Buffy & Willow.  
  
XANDER: See what?  
  
WILLOW: (sorta whispering) Fyoral demons six o'clock  
  
Xander goes to look. Dawn does too, following his lead.  
  
WILLOW: (still sorta whispering) Don't look.  
  
XANDER: (turns back facing Willow- kinda whispering back) You said six o'clock why shouldn't I turn around and look?  
  
BUFFY: Why are Fyoral demons here? They don't hang out in Sunnydale much.  
  
WILLOW: They're just hired thugs. Unless someone's hired them to hang out in Sunnydale.  
  
BUFFY: That means trouble. Property damage.  
  
DAWN: (a bit too loudly) They're just little punks.  
  
WILLOW: Dawnie someone's put a spell on them to make them look like little human punks but believe me they're not (to Buffy) and how can you see them? I mean I can sense the magic and just sorta focus my mind to see through the spell's charade. It's a trick Tara and I were working on before.  
  
BUFFY: Tara warned me about them before she left.  
  
WILLOW: (genuinely concerned) Is she okay?  
  
BUFFY: Oh yeah. She told me to tell you not to worry. She loves you very much, but she had to take care of some things and she'll be back as soon as she can. She gave me a few tricks up her sleeve to prepare me for what lies ahead of us.  
  
XANDER: This lies ahead of us? Fyoral demons?  
  
BUFFY: She didn't have time to go into details. She just threw some magic in me to heal me up and to help us out and then she left. Xander? What do you think?  
  
XANDER: (glances over his shoulder and back again) If those pipsqueaks are Fyoral demons, like the kind Giles was once turned into, we can't take them all on out here in broad daylight. They look like punks to me too. We'd be picking a fight with losers and then we'd be picked up by the cops. No one would believe us.  
  
DAWN: Why are they here?  
  
XANDER: Normally I'd say research time, but we're fresh outta books.  
  
WILLOW: Maybe not. I can check some paranormal oriented sites on the Internet. Are they here to watch us?  
  
BUFFY: If they were they'd be lookin' at us. They're just. Loitering. Weird.  
  
WILLOW: Maybe they're looking at somebody else? Surveillance maybe?  
  
BUFFY: (nods) They're working for somebody bigger.  
  
XANDER: Maybe they're watching us and don't want us to know they're watching us.  
  
DAWN: Looks like they're waiting for something.  
  
WILLOW: Dawnie, quit looking at 'em like that.  
  
DAWN: (smiling) Why? I think that one there is kinda cute.  
  
Dawn waves at one of the punk Fyorals. Camera cuts to show us what she sees. A punk kid with spiked hair and a nose ring, about her age. He smiles at her and waves back.  
  
BUFFY: Dawnie stop that!  
  
Buffy starts moving again, away from the Fyorals and towards Xander's truck which is pretty easy to see in a parking lot. The others follow. Xander gets his keys ready.  
  
DAWN: Why? Xander almost married a demon. Spike's a vampire and you've been doing it with him, so why can't I date one?  
  
BUFFY: Dawnie you're not supposed to know about that! Are you?  
  
XANDER: She kinda got it outta me.  
  
BUFFY & WILLOW: Xander!  
  
XANDER: Sorry! She was gonna find out sooner or later.  
  
DAWN: I could go hang out with them and-  
  
BUFFY: NO!  
  
DAWN: --and find out what they're up to. I'll be very careful.  
  
BUFFY: I can't believe we're having this conversation.  
  
DAWN: You've been training me all summer. Well okay three sessions. I can take care of myself.  
  
BUFFY: Not against three of those guys.  
  
DAWN: They're mousy. I could take'em.  
  
WILLOW: They just look that way. It's a magic spell. They're really all muscley.  
  
DAWN: Ooh really? Muscles?  
  
XANDER: (opening the passenger door) Captain to Sickbay, estrogen levels are increasing rapidly.  
  
DAWN: Are they using the same magic spell that hides the fact I'm really just a green glowing energy thingy?  
  
WILLOW: I doubt it's that strong. It's much easier to see through. I can't see through the magic that affects you so it's stronger than whatever was used on those guys. I bet whoever did it to them just spent a few seconds, kinda like when I once made a stray dog look like a cat to other people? It didn't work on other dogs.  
  
XANDER: Those guys sure can't be smart enough to do the magic themselves. Hey, lookit that one picking his nose! Can we go, ladies?  
  
Buffy tries to goad Dawn into the truck but she's not budging.  
  
BUFFY: In reality these guys are real big and red with horns.  
  
DAWN: Wh-where are the horns?  
  
Xander ushers the ladies into the cab and they all squeeze in the passenger side. Dawnie first, then Willow, then Buffy.  
  
XANDER: This isn't time to play spy vs. spy, kid.  
  
DAWN: I'm NOT a kid!  
  
BUFFY: We're getting ice cream.  
  
DAWN: (disappointed, like a kid.) Oh okay.  
  
XANDER: Ice cream.  
  
Xander closes the passenger side car door.  
  
XANDER: (to himself) That'll keep'm.  
  
He walks around the front of the pickup to the driver's side.  
  
XANDER: (talking to himself) How does she stay so thin thinking about ice cream all the time? Man, I gotta get some guy friends.  
  
He opens the car door. He starts climbing in.  
  
XANDER: Okay I'm just gonna drop y'all off. Runnin' on no sleep but I gotta get to work today.  
  
He closes the door. Camera is now looking through the front windshield.  
  
WILLOW: I thought you said they gave you bereavement leave?  
  
XANDER: Yeah but that was when cousin Buffy was at death's door.  
  
Xander starts the truck.  
  
BUFFY: Cousin Buffy?  
  
XANDER: Besides, some people have bills to pay.  
  
BUFFY: (in unison with Willow & Dawn) Oh don't be such a poop.  
  
WILLOW: (in unison with Buffy & Dawn) How can you pass up ice cream?  
  
DAWN: (in unison with Buffy & Willow) Oh come on! I'll be fun. Please!  
  
Beat pause.  
  
XANDER: Oh okay.  
  
The girls do the 'oh yay' thing spontaneously.  
  
XANDER: I've gotta get some guy friends!  
  
They drive off. The three punks watch them go.  
  
Farklane is now seen behind them on a cellphone. He nods and says 'yes' a few times into the phone, then hangs up and turns to his three Fyoral demons.  
  
FARKLANE: Okay I think I know where they're going. D'Hoffryn's secretary says she found the address where Anyanka was staying when she was human. Some guy named Alexander Harris.  
  
FYORAL 1: We kill now?  
  
FARKLANE: No we just go to this guy's place and rough him up, then he'll tell us where Anya is.  
  
FYORAL 2: When do we kill things?  
  
FARKLANE: You guys are wonderful conversationalists, anyone ever tell you that?  
  
END SCENE. COMMERCIAL BREAK.  
  
ACT III  
  
Scene: Afterlife. Buffy's perspective of heaven. We are in a most exquisitely detailed mansion kinda place. Lemme try to describe what I see in my head. This is a massive black tie affair. Our perspective at the start of the scene is at the top of some stairs that do a slight spiral down into a large foyer-like room which is teeming with scores if not a few hundred guests, all dressed in tuxedos and flowing gowns. Some of them are human. If possible, the crowds should include familiar faces. Either people who are dead but Buffy has saved them in the past, or tried, or people who are dead celebrities that might be the kind of people who would want to meet Buffy if she ever made it to heaven. At least one Elvis Presley lookalike can be seen. This is her party. Everything is here for her. The stairs are made of a white substance that looks like marble or ivory. The handrail is mahogany with golden brass. There's a massive chandelier hanging over the large room below.  
  
At the top of the stairs, the camera slowly pans to reveal Buffy, dressed in the most beautiful white silk and lace gown ever in recorded history. At the foot of the stairs is her mother, beaming with pride and joy. Ballroom music is playing. She stands there a moment, taking in the room. She's filled with joy and happiness and surprise. She takes the stairs slowly. As she does, we see closer shots of many of her well-wishers and onlookers. Not a soul here wishes harm. There's no animosity or dread or uncertainty here. These are things she left behind. This is where she belongs.  
  
Someone in the crowd starts clapping, and others join in. Quickly she is enthralled with a massive applause and genuine feelgood vibes from the entire room. Eventually she makes it to the bottom of the stairs, where her elegantly dressed mother meets her. They hold hands. Joyce escorts her daughter through the crowd of well-wishers, who give them a wide berth. People who welcome her to heaven or thank her for just being her or congratulate her on her life cheer Buffy on.  
  
Joyce escorts her into another room, and the others follow behind her, again, giving them a berth of about three paces behind them. As they enter the new room, we see Buffy's face light up like a child.  
  
The camera cuts to show that the ballroom is actually a pristine ice rink, newly zamboneed, and waiting for her like a dream.  
  
Camera cuts to close up of Buffy's face. She's beaming happily, then she feels something strange beneath her and looks down. The camera slowly pans down her body until it shows her lifting her gown up a bit to reveal ice skates on her feet.  
  
Camera cuts to shot of Joyce & Buffy. Buffy looks at her mother as if asking for permission. Joyce smiles and nods. Buffy rips off the lower half of the gown to reveal an Olympic style silvery white ice-skating outfit. She takes the ice.  
  
The crowd moves to surround the ice rink. They watch as the lights dim and a solitary spotlight from above illuminates Buffy. She performs a flawless skating routine to some kickass music and the crowd goes wild, like the performances of Sarah Hughes and Michelle Kwan at the 2002 Olympic Winter Games. She's incredible.  
  
As she performs, camera cuts briefly to show Tara's mother enter the nearly empty foyer and make her way into the ice skating room. We almost lose her in the crowd, but she pushes her way in and eventually gets to the edge of the ice rink, as Buffy completes her performance.  
  
The crowd erupts in applause and we see stuffed animals and flowers and all kinds of sweet nice things being thrown onto the rink in honor of Buffy. She bows and curtsies and picks up a bouquet of roses from the ground. She throws kisses. All that stuff.  
  
Then one by one other people from the crowd approach the ice and skate too, as the ballroom music plays again. There's couples pairing up and it quickly looks like a beautiful happening of people skating and dancing and having a good time. Buffy skates with them. All smiles. Everyone waves at her as she passes them by and wish her well. She makes her way to her mother at the edge of the ice and embraces her. In the background we see the Elvis impersonator again. He's eating a submarine sandwich that's in his hand. We hear him say to someone offcamera:  
  
ELVIS: (slightly faint in sound) Man! Those Summers women really know how to throw a party!  
  
As the following discourse goes underway, we see Tara's Mom slowly make her way through the throngs of people to Buffy and Joyce.  
  
JOYCE: Oh Buffy that was beautiful.  
  
BUFFY: That wasn't really me.  
  
JOYCE: What do you mean? It came from your heart! It was flawless! Unbelievable!  
  
BUFFY: That's what I mean. Unbelievable. Even on Earth when I had Slayer reflexes I could never skate like that.  
  
JOYCE: But it's always been your dream, hasn't it?  
  
BUFFY: (sheepishly admits it) Yeah..  
  
JOYCE: This is your heaven. It can be whatever you want it to be for as long as you want it to be. You should see my heaven! There's portraits from the fourteenth century and intricate vases from the Ming Dynasty that don't exist any more on Earth and -  
  
TARA'S MOM: Excuse me.  
  
Joyce & Buffy turn to see Tara's Mom. Joyce is immediately not pleased. Buffy just turns to her smiling innocently filled with the joy of the moment.  
  
BUFFY: Yes? Do I know you?  
  
TARA'S MOM: No but I know you.  
  
JOYCE: You are not welcome here! We've discussed this!  
  
TARA'S MOM: (to Joyce) I had to come. If it was my daughter you would do this too.  
  
JOYCE: It WAS my daughter but no more. She's here now!  
  
BUFFY: (to Joyce) Mom please, let her talk.  
  
JOYCE: (surprisingly adamant) NO! GUARDS!  
  
BUFFY: Guards?  
  
Suddenly the Elvis impersonators step in and accost Tara's Mom. They take her by the arms and start escorting her away. Or at least they try. Tara's Mom resists, and the display is an amusing one.  
  
BUFFY: There's guards in my heaven?  
  
TARA'S MOM: Please Buffy you must help me!  
  
JOYCE: Buffy doesn't HELP ANYONE anymore. She's DONE. She did her time! She's EARNED this!  
  
BUFFY: Mom what would my heaven be like if I didn't have people to help?  
  
Joyce sharply and bitterly turns to her daughter. The look on her face is anything but heavenly.  
  
JOYCE: I've worked too hard for this. I forbid you to have anything in your heaven that involves helping people.  
  
BUFFY: You forbid me?  
  
JOYCE: Look what it did to you in your life! When you should have been dating boys and doing homework and living the life of a high school student, all helping people did was bring you grief and sorrow.  
  
BUFFY: Is this my heaven or yours?  
  
Joyce is stopped in her tracks. She inhales to go off on another tangent but she has absolutely nothing to say to that.  
  
BUFFY: This is your heaven isn't it?  
  
Joyce looks down at her feet. Buffy finds a place nearby to sit down and starts taking off her skates. Joyce crosses to follow her and sits next to her.  
  
The Elvis impersonators have grabbed Tara's mother firmly but they're not certain at this point what they're supposed to do with her. Tara's mother is still pulling at them but she can't break away.  
  
BUFFY: It was the Elvis impersonators. I know I wouldn't have Elvis impersonators in my heaven.  
  
JOYCE: I want you to be happy. I've worked so hard for this!  
  
BUFFY: And also your forbidding me to do anything! (laughs) That would certainly never happen in my heaven. My hell, maybe. Not my heaven.  
  
ELVIS: What should we do with her?  
  
JOYCE: (to the Elvi) She goes!  
  
BUFFY: (to her mother) She stays.  
  
JOYCE: (looks at Buffy, then to Elvi) Stay there and hold on to her.  
  
The Elvi shrug at each other and hold fast. As hard as Tara's Mom resists she can't break away. The Elvi seem to have a little trouble holding her at bay.  
  
JOYCE: I have tried every moment since I arrived here to get you here with me and now this is how you repay me? Dismissing my gift to you?  
  
BUFFY: Gift!? You call this a gift?  
  
JOYCE: The ice-skating! The well-wishers! I journeyed throughout heaven and many other places in the afterlife, seeking people whose lives you've touched. The word went out and this is the result. Buffy! Look at these people. Every one of these people have either heard of your exploits, or they were related to someone you saved, or they ARE someone you saved, or they too were heroes in their lives and they share commonalities with you. This is how your life has positively affected reality! The more I looked for people to share this moment with you the more proud of you I became!  
  
BUFFY: And how did I do all that, huh? By HELPING people! Mom. I love you. I know you mean well. I mean so much to you. You mean so much to me. But the reason I mean so much to all those people isn't cuz of my ice-skating. It's cuz I help people!  
  
JOYCE: But the cost Buffy! To you. To us!  
  
BUFFY: It was worth it.  
  
OZ: Buff?  
  
Buffy looks up and gasps.  
  
Camera cuts to show Oz. He's in a tailored tuxedo. He looks damn snazzy. The expression on his face is his patented stalwart reserved emotion, but it betrays a hint of curious confusion.  
  
ELVIS: You want us to grab him too?  
  
BUFFY: Oz? You're here! But that means.  
  
OZ: No. Not dead. I was meditating and then. I was in Alaska!  
  
Buffy stands up and gives him a great big bear hug.  
  
BUFFY: Oh I don't care! It's just so good to see you!  
  
OZ: Good to be seen. So. Where are we?  
  
She pulls away and looks at him. Just drinks him in with her eyes.  
  
BUFFY: I'm in heaven. I mean, I died.  
  
OZ: Again?  
  
BUFFY: For good this time I think.  
  
OZ: Oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Cuz I can't tell.  
  
TARA'S MOM: Not for good. You have to go back.  
  
JOYCE: She has to do no such thing!  
  
TARA'S MOM: It's your body, Buffy! You're still needed! My daughter was reassigned! She was reassigned to exist in your body and fulfill the role you were meant to fulfill! To complete your work! But it's not fair!  
  
JOYCE: Reassigned? What are you talking about?  
  
TARA'S MOM: In your selfish need to get your daughter back in heaven, The Powers That Be decided that Buffy's body still plays an important role in the events of our Earth's future, but because of your insistence, they allowed my daughter's body to be killed prematurely so that her spirit could keep Buffy's body alive! So now your gain is MY loss. If you love your daughter half as much as I love mine, you'll understand how much I. well I can't hate you. I understand how you feel too, but I'm pretty miffed! Buffy's still needed!  
  
JOYCE: Oh God, I was so short-sighted.  
  
BUFFY: Mom? Just how many strings did you pull to get me back?  
  
JOYCE: I didn't pull any strings. I just asked around and had people look into it for me. The first time was your time. You're supposed to be done. I thought we'd spend the rest of eternity together. Then some mean man named Osiris came and said he had to send you back so he could shut up some stupid witch.  
  
BUFFY: (knowingly) Willow.  
  
JOYCE: Willow? That was Willow's fault?  
  
ELVIS: Can we let go of her now?  
  
BUFFY: (to Joyce) She meant well, Mom. (to Elvi) Yes! Let her go! (to Tara's Mom) Who are you?  
  
TARA'S MOM: I'm Lorna. Tara's mother. Tara Maclay?  
  
BUFFY: Tara? Tara's in my body? Oh my God.  
  
TARA'S MOM: She's treating it very well I mean I raised my daughter to be kind to other people's things.  
  
BUFFY: Oh I'm not questioning that for a second but. The gunshots! I almost died but Willow saved me. She couldn't save Tara. It's all starting to make sense now!  
  
OZ: Woah. Tara was Willow's uhm. Whatever she was, right?  
  
Buffy turns to Oz and grabs him lovingly but sharply by the shoulders.  
  
BUFFY: Could you see Willow again without going all hairy?  
  
OZ: (shrugs) Maybe. I think. I've learned a few tricks. I can half wolvie now.  
  
BUFFY: Half wolvie?  
  
OZ: (nods) Can't do it long though. It kinda hurts.  
  
BUFFY: You said you're meditating, right? I mean you aren't dead?  
  
OZ: I don't think. See, some kind Indians were helping me with my lycanthropy. Strange ceremony. They covered me with leaves and oils. Lotsa drums. And I smoked this pipe? Not sure what went wrong to bring me here.  
  
BUFFY: I hate to do this to you Oz, but you're my only link at the moment to Earth. You understand?  
  
OZ: You're gonna ask me to go back to Sunnydale and set everything straight, aren't ya?  
  
BUFFY: Yes!  
  
OZ: I don't have a lotta time.  
  
BUFFY: What do you mean?  
  
OZ: I can sense the Indians are worried. They're trying to bring me back.  
  
BUFFY: Ooh wait I gotta think!  
  
OZ: If you gotta message for me to pass along you better say it now.  
  
BUFFY: Just go back to Sunnydale and help them as best you can. Straighten everything out. You know Tara's really me down there. And tell Dawn not to worry about Mom and me. I'll do what I can on this end and if I have to I'll return but not just yet. Is seeing Willow gonna be okay for you?  
  
OZ: I'll manage. This is important. What are you gonna do?  
  
BUFFY: I don't know yet but. (looks back at Joyce) I wanna be with my Mom a little longer.  
  
OZ: (looks at Joyce) Gotcha. I'll buy you two some time. I'll head back right away. I know a friend with a helicopter.  
  
BUFFY: It's really great to see you again, Oz!  
  
OZ: Right back atcha Slayer.  
  
Oz fades away and as he does so we briefly hear tribal drums in the background, and he leaves a trail of smoke in his wake.  
  
Buffy spins around. She gives Joyce a big hug. Then she pulls back.  
  
JOYCE: You mad?  
  
BUFFY: You know I love you right?  
  
TARA'S MOM: But you have to go back now! The only thing keeping your body alive is my daughter and I don't know how long she can do that.  
  
BUFFY: I know your daughter Mrs. Maclay. I've worked with her for years. If I would trust anyone to care for me while I'm away, it'd be her. Trust me. She'll be fine. And I will return soon.  
  
JOYCE: But you want to see your heaven, don't you?  
  
BUFFY: In a bit. First, I wanna see Dawn's heaven.  
  
END SCENE  
  
Scene: Interior. Buffy's house. In the bathroom. Tara-In-Buffy is looking in the mirror. We see Buffy outside looking in the mirror, but inside the mirror we see Tara looking back at her.  
  
TARA: (in the mirror) Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Calm down. No one suspects a thing.  
  
DAWN: (off camera) Buffy! You coming? Xander's back from the store with the ice cream!  
  
BUFFY: (calling to Dawn) I'll be right down!  
  
Camera has panned away from Tara's reflection in the mirror. We're looking just at Buffy now. The look on her face is not one of great confidence.  
  
BUFFY: Okay. I can do this. Okay. Okay. Just. Be. Buffy.  
  
END SCENE. COMMERCIAL BREAK.  
  
ACT IV  
  
Scene: Interior. Xander's apartment. It's in shreds. It looks like a tornado has spun through it. Furniture is broken. Debris is everywhere. Everything's been turned over. There's a couple large punches through walls. Some of the debris should be individualistic. We should see stuff that is unmistakenly Xander's stuff. The camera pans about showing the destruction. Eventually it stops on three very despondent and bored Fyoral Demons either standing or sitting around impatiently.  
  
Director could opt to let the actors speak lines normally, or they could be speaking Fyoral with English subtitles. They should look and sound much like Giles did when he was turned into a Fyoral demon.  
  
FYORAL 1: Where is he?  
  
FYORAL 2: Boss said he'd be here.  
  
FYORAL 3: When do we kill?  
  
FYORAL 2: (shrugs) Dunno.  
  
FYORAL 1: What was his name again?  
  
FYORAL 3: Hurts head trying to remember.  
  
FYORAL 2: Alex I think.  
  
FYORAL 3: Don't care. Call him dead.  
  
All three laugh at this as if it was very funny. Then they stop laughing. They just sit there for a beat.  
  
FYORAL 2: Wanna trash the place again?  
  
The three of them look around.  
  
FYORAL 1: Nothin' left to trash.  
  
END SCENE  
  
Scene: Interior. Buffy's living room. Xander, Willow, Dawn and (Tara-In- )Buffy are sitting around holding their stomachs. It's dark outside. The ice cream containers are empty. There's at least a half dozen of them. Dawn is still scraping from one of them. She's apparently the only one not suffering ill effects. Xander looks like a bear ready to hibernate.  
  
All three of them sorta moan in unison. Then they look at each other and just start laughing. Dawn giggles with them as she continues scraping the bottom of the butter pecan ice cream.  
  
DAWN: You sure you don't want anymore from this one Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: Ooh what is it?  
  
DAWN: Butter pecan. You hardly touched it.  
  
BUFFY: I couldn't eat another bite.  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy strangely. The others don't notice.  
  
XANDER: Somebody call a tow truck. I can't move.  
  
WILLOW: I hope I don't get sick.  
  
BUFFY: I think I'm already sick.  
  
XANDER: I can't believe you ate a whole gallon of Cherry Vanilla.  
  
BUFFY: I was hungry. Being dead'll do that to ya.  
  
DAWN: I couldn't touch cherry. Not after that submarine sandwich of Tara's.  
  
Buffy looks at Dawn, startled.  
  
BUFFY: Sub sandwich?  
  
WILLOW: Don't you remember?  
  
DAWN: The sandwich we ate that tasted like cherries? You remember. It's what made you go all primevally and made my energy stuff come outta me. It came out yellow though. Aren't I supposed to be green or something?  
  
WILLOW: (looks at Dawn funny) Yeah. You're supposed to be green. There! See? I see it. You have a green aura.  
  
Dawn reacts to this as if she feels like Willow's undressing her with her mind. She doesn't like it. It's unsettling.  
  
BUFFY: Willow stop that!  
  
WILLOW: Stop what?  
  
BUFFY: Using magic.  
  
WILLOW: I don't have to use magic to detect other people's and look past it.  
  
BUFFY: You do too, don't lie to me!  
  
WILLOW: (smiling at Xander) well maybe a little.  
  
BUFFY: Will!  
  
XANDER: You backsliding again, Will?  
  
WILLOW: I trained under the witches at Devon! They showed me how to use my magic better.  
  
BUFFY: Didn't they talk about the importance of respect for magic? Not to use it just to look under Dawn's ..whatever it is?  
  
WILLOW: Don't jump on me for a little detect magic. It's no big deal.  
  
BUFFY: (forgetting her stomach ache) It's a very big deal!  
  
Buffy stands up and Willow stands to match her. Staring contest.  
  
WILLOW: I know how to keep it in control now.  
  
BUFFY: You do not! You're being as careless with magic now as you did before you almost destroyed everything!  
  
WILLOW: Don't you trust me?  
  
XANDER: (still sitting. Not sure if he wants to get in the middle of this) Well Will you did almost destroy the world.  
  
WILLOW: You guys gonna hold that over me for the rest of my life?  
  
BUFFY: If it'll keep you from losing it again yes we will!  
  
XANDER: You mean the world to us Will-  
  
WILLOW: Stop it! Stop this right now! I don't need you babying me!  
  
BUFFY: Well maybe you do and maybe you don't! But if you're gonna live under this roof.. In MY house! You're gonna respect magic better!  
  
WILLOW: Well maybe I should just move out then!  
  
BUFFY: Maybe you should!  
  
Dead silence. Everyone's looking at Willow. Willow's staring down Buffy, then she backs off.  
  
WILLOW: C'mon. Let's not fight Buffy! You're starting to sound just like Tara.  
  
BUFFY: (defensive) What do you mean by that?  
  
WILLOW: (looks down at her feet) I don't wanna leave, Buff.  
  
BUFFY: Then please. We all love you. Just. Just only use your magic when you have to, okay?  
  
Willow looks up. And we see her through Tara-In-Buffy's eyes. Dark Willow's back.  
  
WILLOW: I said I don't wanna. But I will. Xander. Can I stay with you for a couple days till I find my own place?  
  
XANDER: Will don't drag me into this-  
  
Camera cuts to show us Willow from Xander's perspective. She looks normal, but she's acting forceful and overconfident, like Dark Willow.  
  
WILLOW: You've known me since we were toddlers. Longer than Buffy. You were there for me when things were at their worst. Don't you dare say I can't count on you now.  
  
Xander looks at Willow. Then looks at Buffy. He gets up and grabs his jacket from the couch.  
  
XANDER: Maybe you two just need some time apart. Things will look fresh in a day or two and we can maybe approach this when you two aren't yelling at each other.  
  
BUFFY: Xander!  
  
XANDER: (to Buffy) You and I both know it's for the best. (to Willow) mi casa su casa. Let's go.  
  
Buffy goes to follow them out the door. Dawn grabs her by the arm. They watch them go.  
  
Buffy turns to face Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: Oh what am I gonna do?  
  
Pause. Dawn's face is down. She looks cautiously at her sister's body. She says this very slowly and methodically.  
  
DAWN: In the next couple days, I'll give you a crash course on how to act more like my sister, okay Tara?  
  
Tara-In-Buffy looks at Dawn in a sorta double take.  
  
BUFFY: H-H-How did you know?  
  
DAWN: (sweet innocent smile) You haven't yelled at me since the hospital.  
  
Dawn hugs Tara-In-Buffy.  
  
DAWN: Oh come on! She's my sister! And you're my best friend! How could I not know?  
  
Dawn pulls back and looks in Buffy's eyes.  
  
DAWN: Besides. Buffy likes Butter Pecan. You always like Cherry Vanilla. I'm surprised Willow didn't notice.  
  
Camera cuts to show us the look on Tara-In-Buffy's face. One of utter surprise. Beat.  
  
BUFFY: (crumbling) Butter pecan used to give me tummy trouble.  
  
DAWN: (smiling) Yeah I know. I remember. (cautiously) So where's Buffy? Is she in there?  
  
BUFFY: (shakes her head. fighting crying) I wish I knew. She wasn't in here. (tears welling up) I c-c-called for her but. She was dying, Dawnie! I had no choice. (blubbering) I d-d-d-didn't know what else to-to-to-t'do!  
  
Tara-In-Buffy falls to her knees. Dawn grabs her shoulders and goes down on her knees with her.  
  
DAWN: Oh there now. It's okay. We love you.  
  
They hold each other. Dawn rocks Tara-In-Buffy back and forth as the camera zooms back a bit as if to give them space.  
  
END SCENE  
  
Scene: Exterior. Night. Outside Xander's apartment. His pickup truck pulls into the parking lot. Willow and Xander get out. They're both silent. They're not looking at each other. They make their way to the apartment quietly.  
  
When they get to the front door, Xander and Willow see it's on its hinges, and inside doesn't look much better. Xander and Willow gasp. They venture a bit closer to the door.  
  
They see the three Fyoral demons inside his apartment.  
  
The Fyoral demons see them.  
  
Xander & Willow look at each other.  
  
XANDER & WILLOW: (in unison) RUN!  
  
FAST BLACK. END CREDITS. 


End file.
